


The Crime at Edmond Lake

by arclla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: *3.0的旧稿，发现一直忘了放，仍然是冰火AU，时间线上来说，应在great adventure之后前往北境
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Crime at Edmond Lake

1.

“您拒绝献上花冠？”总管几乎揪掉了自己的胡子，“叉子爵士——”

比武场设立在秧鸡厅前的沙洲上。凯岩城的狮旗在沙洲正北方猎猎舞动，深红，明黄，鲜绿的帐篷将场地围起，白沙已被飞溅的鲜血染成赤色。刚刚结束的对抗为爱与美的皇后创造了新的维护者：年轻的骑士摘下面甲，靠着战马缓缓地呼出一口气。‘碎斧者’法贝尔.兰尼斯特被侍从扶下场，裂成两瓣的胸甲像破碎的镜子。凯岩城的骑士从未领教过如此耻辱：雄狮被一个不到十五岁的少年挑下了马。

沙哑的播报声在天空中回荡：比武大会的荣耀落在了一名匿名骑士的身上。

然而这并不是最令人吃惊的部分。

“禀告大人，”少年将头盔夹在腋下，擦去额角的鲜血。颧骨上高高肿起一块淤青，嘴角裂开了；他费劲地咬着字，力求吐词清楚：“非常抱歉，无意冒犯，然而在我心中，爱与美的皇后已经另有所属。”

“从来没有过这样的事。” 伯爵的声音冷如寒冰，“莫大的侮辱！”

“七神在上，这绝非我本意。”

“如果只是为了凑热闹，登上高台在远处也能看得很清楚，您究竟为何参加比武大会？”

“为了骑士的荣誉！……和盘缠。”眼见伯爵的脸越来越红，少年骑士忙不迭地鞠了个躬，“大人，我囊中羞涩，同伴又生了重病，本来打算赢得一场后拿了赎金就退出，然而在场的骑士们实在盛情难却——”他们几乎要把我撕碎，“为表歉意，我愿意只拿十枚金龙，剩下的都给小姐作为补偿。”

“我不要金子，父亲大人。” 端坐高台的玛丽.麦克唐纳懒洋洋地玩着自己的指甲，“叉子爵士，”她抬眼瞥了瞥他，“你应该感到庆幸，我对自己的美貌相当自信。那么，描述一下你的皇后。”

“——自然是一位非常美丽，非常端庄的小姐，”骑士瞬间涨红了脸，盔甲因重心的变化而嘎吱作响，“您的美貌摄人心魄，只是——”

“我明白了。”玛丽点点头，“放他走吧，父亲大人，我讨厌他的头发。”

“你很幸运，”在他整理鞍具的时候，总管替他捧着花冠，“小姐和老爷非常宽容。”

“造成了如此混乱，领主大人的宽怀我将铭记在心。”少年骑士一板一眼地回复，接过花冠后迟疑一瞬，随后将它挂在了坐骑的耳朵上，“请问附近有大型集市吗？以及任何可以投宿的地方？”

“那位生病的同伴？直接带他过来，莱托师傅的医术非常高明。”

"我的同伴自己就是学士，现在只缺一些药材，就不去打扰莱托师傅了。任何集市，流动摊贩？”

“沿着滨海大道走，主城门口有个集市，有时候会有异乡商人前来兜售货品，去碰碰运气吧。至于投宿……你大可赶一气路，到那附近再做打算；这匹马脚程很好，我已经看出来了。”

“非常感激。” 年轻的骑士翻身上马，然而在俯身的一瞬，一枚红金相间的挂坠从领口中跌了出来。少年人连忙将它塞回去，脸颊泛起了可疑的红色，匆匆致谢后，便头也不回地离开了。绝对是眼花啦——总管目送骑士踏上小路，认真盘算起让大儿子接替自己的可能性：区区匿名骑士怎可能戴着宝冠雄鹿的徽记？

此刻正值夏初，是酷暑来袭前难得的好日子。小骡子‘月亮脸’正怡然自得地大嚼野苹果，然而莱姆斯却完全没有心思欣赏眼前的美景。得靠着一颗栗子树才能勉强坐直，他摸摸自己的额头，喉间传来的干渴感不亚于刚吞下一颗焦炭：他已经连续发烧四天了。起因是那间该死的客栈；大学士们负责传授天文，历史，渡鸦学，却偏偏将那些最基本的知识忘得干干净净：分辨伪币，尝鉴劣酒，绸子街的那档子事儿，以及，怎样对付一个黑店。也许枢机会认为，这些不入流的东西当由同伴一手包揽，然而七神分配给他的那个却过于心思简单。他们从马厩里逃出时遗失了所有财产——除了佩剑，盔甲，坐骑；因为天黑的缘故，白日清晰可见的曼德河也变得不可捉摸：若干次打滑后，两人栽进了一道格外湍急的转弯。同伴是个身体强健的骑士，几个扑腾之后便上了岸，然而——再次，学城没有传授遇到激流的知识，在靠近下游处被找到时，莱姆斯正挂在一根浮木上不省人事。

“莱姆斯！”远处传来呼声，他疲惫地睁开一只眼，看见同伴正催着尖头叉子大步赶来。

“詹姆。”他想抬手，却只能动动手指。唤作詹姆的骑士下马后往这边又跑了几步，躲开月亮脸的热情迎接，半跪在他面前，“张嘴，”他从腰间解下水袋，“我弄了点葡萄酒——可能不是太好，不过解渴足够了。”

“总比没有好。”莱姆斯连喝几口，浅红色的酒液顺着下颌滴在衣襟上，“……那花冠是怎么回事？”

“快别提了！”詹姆窘迫地涨红了脸，在他身边坐下，把他的头靠在自己卸下盔甲的肩上，“都多少天了，还是这么烫？秧鸡厅的总管告诉我，往北走能找到酒店，或许还有买药材的地方……主城周围肯定没有黑店，”他连忙补充，“我们先到那里住下，等你好些了，再继续上路？”

“你要是不赶时间的话。”莱姆斯点点头，正想坐起，却被詹姆一把扛在了肩上：“你轻得就像一只猫。”骑士从鼻子里哼了一声，让他在鞍子上坐好，自己翻身上马，将学士笼在怀里，“我让叉子走慢一点，”他保证道，“你要是坐不稳的话，可以往后靠。”

“这已经够丢人的了，”莱姆斯倔强地摇了摇头，招呼月亮脸跟在后方，“还是让我保留一点自尊心吧。”

2.

“蜂针”开设在兰尼斯港的最西边。来自落日之海的灰色泡沫将支撑酒家的浮木日渐剥去，客人进门时总担心脚下不祥的咯吱声，所幸目前尚无人落水。推门进去，苹果酒的气息充斥在空气中；在这儿，几枚铜角子就能买来一条塞肉面包，麦酒便宜得近乎白送。味道自然无法令人期待——好在常客们并非是能痛饮夏日红的有产阶级，对此也发表不出特别有力的抗议。

小天狼星嫌恶地擦去嘴角的酒渍，疑心自己刚刚灌下的是一大杯马尿。

“蜂蜜蛋糕，一只肚里填满栗子的烤鸭，莴苣沙拉，再来点红酒。”通往二楼的台阶上走下两个人，个头较高的那位朝老板娘飞了个媚眼，不歇气地点好了午饭，个头较低的那位稍稍环顾了四周，往小天狼星这边走来：

“抱歉，介意我们分享你的长凳吗？”

“随便。”他无精打采地把锡制酒杯搂到自己面前，闭上眼趴下了。

“老板娘说没有莴苣，换成芜菁，可惜我讨厌芜菁。”高个儿乐滋滋地坐下，带来两杯甜酒，“你今天的气色好多了。”

“铜板草和赤铁混合后显然效果惊人，我要把它记下来。”细微的吞咽声，“再待几天……我们是不是快没钱了？”

“钱不是问题，再多歇几天吧。反正还要搞定公爵的印章，”大托盘被端上桌，热油在鸭子的表皮上滋啦作声，刀叉划开软骨的闷响，“然后再找一个雇佣骑士。往北的路最近不太平，即使我对自己很有信心。”

“吃点亏果真对你有好处。”带着笑的揶揄，令人感到亲近；小天狼星往桌子下打了个喷嚏，在灰扑扑的外套上蹭蹭鼻尖。“然而我们的目的地实在算不得有吸引力……大概没什么人愿意往北方去吧？”

“夏天总比冬天好。”咀嚼声，吞咽声，红酒被女招待打开，木塞弹出时发出‘啵’的一声，“或者祈祷在这儿能遇到押送囚犯的黑衣兄弟。你还有乌鸦吗？”

“留在了高庭的客栈。”一声叹息，浅浅的啜饮；他闭着眼想象一双微微湿润的嘴唇。“我不认为此地的学士会让四处游荡的助理学士使用他的乌鸦。说起来，你还没告诉我你为什么想去长城？”

“你也没告诉我呀。”狡黠的反问，听起来傻乎乎的。小天狼星在臂弯里撇了撇嘴：嫩的像夏日青草的骑士，被奶妈的故事惯坏了，竟然认为北境能给予他荣耀。“难道人们在做任何事情前都非得先找个理由？”

“我向学城申请了前往北境游历的机会，”平淡的回应，带有一种不为所动的冷静，“临冬城有许许多多的孤本。另外，我要开始铸造红金的链环，我需要心树的帮助。”

“我以为你们信仰的也是七神？”钝刀切开油润的蛋糕，细微的扑簌声，“旧镇有那么多圣堂。”

“我们是全维斯特洛的仆人，不代表我们不能拥有自己的信仰。”吞咽声，这个助理学士多半是个酒鬼，“轮到你了，詹姆。我对你的了解简直少到可怜……是个好骑士，这是其一，天真得可爱，这是其二。”

“你不能这么说我！”抗议里掺着笑意，“至于你，莱姆斯，身体虚弱，这是其一，追根究底，这是其二。”

“没什么好反驳的，追根究底是我们的本职工作。先从细节开始吧？比如说，你的……”衣物摩擦的声响，“是怎么回事？”

“你看到了？”一瞬间的紧张，小天狼星屏住了呼吸，“……我就知道这是个坏主意。”

“你得再谨慎一点儿。”咀嚼声，助理学士咬下一口蛋糕，“你是怎么说服夫人的？”

“要是能说服就好了！受了诅咒的独生子，大得该死的封地，不让我碰真剑的师傅。”音量压低，语气里有货真价实的沮丧。小天狼星狐疑地眯起眼睛，脑中飞快闪过一个个纹章。“我哪怕有一个兄弟姐妹也好呢，莱姆斯，你不会懂的。”

“事实上，我也是独生子。”刻意压低的嗓音夹杂一点叹息，杯盘在长桌上滑动的声音令人牙酸，“父母在学士的建议下放弃将我培养成骑士的想法，我就到了这儿。”又是吞咽声，助理学士大概一个人喝光了大半瓶红酒。一阵突如其来的干渴袭击了小天狼星，他想抬起头来，非常想。至于对面这个新手骑士——他有一个想法，只消让他看一眼……

“你姓什么？虽然你们不再有……呃，姓氏。”小天狼星慢慢地坐起身来，余光瞥见骑士在挥舞一根鸭腿。黑色头发，五官轮廓分明，鼻尖对于一名骑士来说太过圆润，然而考虑到他的年纪——骑士伸手拿最后一块蛋糕，棕色的眼睛毫无防备地对上那双银灰色的。

打翻的餐具，助理学士低声说“卢平”，骑士掉了他的鸭腿，张大的嘴足以塞下一个拳头；小天狼星不可思议地睁大了眼，熟悉的片段开始在记忆中闪现：飘扬的宝冠雄鹿旗帜，笨手笨脚的侍从，红堡内的密道，从厨房偷来的小半个鸽子馅饼。鸽子馅饼，七神在上啊，那可是贝拉出嫁时的事儿了！

“如果你敢说一个字。” 紧紧地握住腰间的匕首，小天狼星的声音低得出奇，“我发誓，我会把你的头挂在君临的城门上。”

“完全没必要。”那个助理学士——莱姆斯，转头看向他，“容我问一句，偷听得还愉快吗？”

“莱姆斯。”新手骑士艰难地吞了一口唾沫，“别。你不知道他是谁。”

“嗯？”依旧是那副毫无波澜的表情，莱姆斯望向那把匕首，若有所思，“说真的，你们就非得带着家里的东西出门？”目光上移，像纤巧的羽毛扫过脸颊，助理学士的唇边泛着似有似无的笑意，语气轻柔得近乎气声：

“——王太子殿下？”

3.

“我简直不敢相信，”詹姆闷闷不乐地给‘月亮脸’套上缰绳，“你竟然没有告诉我你来自金树城——我们还是表亲呢！”

距离长桌边的混乱局面已经过去了一天。为了不引起不必要的麻烦，三人匆忙从座位上撤退（小天狼星临走时一把抓过桌上的红酒），再三确认房间安全后，詹姆惊魂未定地靠在墙上，目光直直地盯向小天狼星：

“你——您到底是怎样从君临逃到这儿的？穿过整个河湾地，呃？”

“从大门出来，跳上一辆货运马车，走黄金大道。”小天狼星面无表情地耸耸肩，“没人会想到坐在苹果堆上的小流氓是王太子，不是吗？”

“的确。”莱姆斯在床边坐下，无奈地叹了口气，“一个平静，安全，不引人注目的旅程，不得不说，这和我预想中的境况相去甚远。”

“好像你能这么说似的。”小天狼星鄙夷地哼了一声，往嘴里灌了一口红酒，“金树城的人全都疯了，把唯一的继承人送到旧镇？”

“出于这样那样的考虑，”莱姆斯轻快地说，“我相信他们以为我会向总主教申请赦免。”

“哎呦，瞧瞧我都遇上了什么人……师傅还指责我太过叛逆！”詹姆痛苦地呻吟了一声，额头‘哐’地一声抵在门上，“你们以后一定要来风息堡做客，我要把你们介绍给那个糟老头子！”

“你的荣誉在风息堡完好无损，我保证。”小天狼星饶有兴致地瞧着他，“姑妈竟然到现在还没抓住你？”

“不要提起她！”骑士下意识地缩起脖子，助理学士的笑声令他脸红，“闭上你的嘴，莱姆斯！”

“最棒的一天，也是最糟糕的一天。”他止住笑声，目光在两人之间游移不定，“现在怎么办？装作从未发生过，各自上路？虽然出于义务我得说，王太子殿下，您的处境实在是非常危险……”

“得了吧。”小天狼星翻了个白眼，“再说一遍，你们要去哪儿来着？”

“北境，”詹姆紧张地看着他，“我要去长城——莱姆斯要去临冬城。”

“说起来，黑衣人那儿有克里欧忒亚斯学士，我一直很仰慕他。”莱姆斯沉思道，“那我和你一道去长城好了。”

“你为什么要去长城？”小天狼星挑高了眉毛，“肯定不是想见识一下长城的哭泣，或者野人？”

“无可奉告。”詹姆生硬地回复道，耳朵红得发亮，“总之我们要去北方，就是这样。”

“那我和你们一起去。”王太子仁慈地放过他，转向助理学士，“你们正在寻找一名雇佣骑士，你们的眼前就站着一位。”

“恕我直言，您并不是雇佣骑士，”莱姆斯谨慎地眨了眨眼，“即使您也许武艺超群。我在旧镇接受的教导是，不与您的祖父作对……在尚未被指派到城堡前，至少。您能明白吧？”

“我以为你会是个有趣的人。”小天狼星冷冰冰地看着他，嘴角挂着一个刻薄的微笑，“我相信你在家接受的教育是荣誉和责任，然而你选择带上项链。现在，”他挥了挥手，仿佛在驱赶那句尚有余温的拒绝，“你难道在告诉我，你是个心口不一的懦夫？”

气氛降至冰点。詹姆静悄悄地观望，想发笑的同时又感到一丝绝望：有他俩作伴，我可能永远都到不了长城了！

“这对你真的那么重要吗？”莱姆斯有些好笑地摇摇头，“你也没告诉我你姓波特，扯平啦。”

小天狼星翻身上马，从喉咙里发出一声闷笑。

夏天的旅途总是来得更为愉快。小天狼星的战马叫做‘大脚板’，有着惊人的速度和与之相配的坏脾气。代表月亮脸的好意，莱姆斯试图喂它吃苹果和胡萝卜，后者却轻蔑地哼了一声，一口咬住他的卷发，仿佛唇齿间毛茸茸的触感远胜汁水丰富的甜果。它把你的头发当成燕麦了，出于自由意志选择流浪的王太子幸灾乐祸地挤挤眼睛，需要帮助么，学士先生？

帮我把它们吃掉。莱姆斯平静地把水果扔进前者怀里，转手温柔地抚摸战马的脖颈：好孩子，他从唇间发出低沉的嘘声，努力往大脚板的眼睛那儿看去，我叫莱姆斯，很高兴认识你。你的鬃毛真好看，我能摸摸吗？

或许是话语中有足够的诚恳，令人惊讶地，战马顺从地松开下颌，主动将额头贴上助理学士的手心。小天狼星涨红了脸，对自己的坐骑报以控诉般的目光，愤怒地咬下一大口苹果。

进入凯岩城对他们来说可谓一个不小的考验。小天狼星的处境十分危险：面容俊美，王族标志性的风暴色双眼和黑发；公爵一家在参加大公主的婚礼时到过君临，他们的小女儿甚至爱上了王太子。詹姆的情况稍微好点儿：身为风息堡唯一的继承人，他出远门的次数不多，即使同样出席了那场婚礼，他也将绝大多数的时间花在探索红堡密道和君临的小巷上，贵族们熟悉的是他的母亲和父亲。至于莱姆斯，他没什么可担心的：金树城安静地坐落在河湾地的中心，比起前来造访的贵族，商人们对它显然更有兴趣，再说，他有学城开具的文书——事实上，正是因为文书的存在，他们三人的奇异组合才没有被拦在城门外。

“前往北境的许可？啊哈，‘如有要求，沿途城镇的学士需向持证人提供必要的帮助与指导。’这需要通报学士大人。”卫队队长来回翻看着，不可置否地哼了一声，“瞧着没什么问题。不过我要是你，”他伸出拇指，点了点莱姆斯身后的两人，“会雇几个更像样的骑士。”

这也算不上冒犯：卫队队长在说这句话的时候，对即将发生的事情还一无所知呢。

Fin

Extra

小天狼星没有靠近那把特意恩赐的椅子，反而一屁股坐在了地毯上。今日的太后厅格外空旷：一场无法被宣扬的审判，一个无法被记录的午后。

莱姆斯站在邓布利多背后的阴影里，汗珠顺着鼻尖滑下，带来细微的瘙痒。

“这完全没有必要。”他仰头看向王座，不耐烦地皱起了眉，“我们都对此事心知肚明，不是吗？”

“我一直在思考你身上的可能性，”新国王要么是见惯了这张惹人生气的脸，要么是对他的犯上态度毫不在意，“你让我很头疼。”

“这句话我已经听过太多次了，”他没有试图寻找莱姆斯在哪里；他更希望他此刻不在这里，“我以为你会更爽快呢。”

“我和首相讨论过，”国王向大厅的侧面看了一眼，又将目光放回前方，“我给过你面包和盐；你的朋友立下血誓向我效忠，只是为了让你的脑袋能安稳地待在肩上；你抛弃铁王座，就像抛弃一只丑陋的靴子；你我有血缘关系，即使十分稀薄。然而，你也曾是七王国所剩无几的驭龙者，你也曾是王冠的第一顺位继承人，你也曾被当作王储养大，明白在未来的某天，你将得到整个世界。你会拥有很多流着龙血的子女，他们每个人都会知道自己或许可以飞上天空；也许有人会在足够大之后来到龙石岛，或许在他登陆的地方就有一颗龙蛋。

我无法信任你，你比我更清楚那原因。”

片刻的静默。莱姆斯心头一片冰凉，泪水溢出了眼眶；短暂的惊慌过后，他用力地眨了眨眼睛，袖口缓缓滑出两支密封的陶管。

离开学城时带出的火种，险些在玫瑰大道上遗失；一同穿越冰结的荒原，急流，也曾跟着主人来到叛逆者的宫殿。擅武者总会遇到更需要头脑的时刻，谋略家总会在某一瞬间希望自己拥有卓绝的剑术。这就是人们之所以合作的原因。

他还是不够聪明；不过没关系，还有正在前往封地的詹姆。红堡的火光，即使在御林也能看见；没有得到命令的渡鸦会带着一封早已写好的短笺追上南下的队伍。风息堡公爵会明白事情发生的经过：他知道该怎么做，那是他们早已商量过无数次的事情。

然而，邓布利多按住了他的手。

起先是一声叹息，长且深重，仿佛来自红堡中的历代幽灵；随后传来的是笑声，低沉的，从喉间发出的震颤像水波一样蔓延，旋即变得越来越熟悉；那声调不断升高，升高——最后化作嘹亮的，充满讽刺意味的大笑。

“哎呦，”小天狼星几乎乐出了眼泪；他捂着隐隐作痛的腹部，从地毯上挣扎着站起，“你说这话的样子和我那倒霉老爹一模一样……你不可能是认真的吧？我才不喜欢姑娘呢。”

国王仿佛摘下了一个沉重的面具，平静的表情消失了：“阿不思，”他再次看向国王之手，愉快地眨了眨眼，“你从什么时候开始知道的？”

“只有你向来愚钝……在某些事情上。”首相笑了起来，宽容地搂住莱姆斯的肩，“你把我的学生吓坏了。”

“快带着你的学士去北方吧，”国王也露出了笑容；他从王座上站起身，缓缓地走了下来，“在他打算点着我的宫殿之前。”

莱姆斯不知道哪个最先发生：下发的赦令，被国王拿走的火种，还是那个来自小天狼星的吻？


End file.
